onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Brothers Jones
"The Brothers Jones" is the fifteenth episode of Season Five of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz & David H. Goodman, and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the one-hundredth and third episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 27, 2016. Synopsis Finally reunited, Hook and Emma must find a way to defeat Hades so that they can return to Storybrooke with Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Henry and Gold. A surprise visit from Hook’s departed brother Liam just might provide the lead they were looking for—others who have tried to overthrow Hades spoke of a book that contained the key to his downfall. Tired of watching from the sidelines, Henry secretly takes matters into his own hands while the others search for the book. Meanwhile, Hades redoubles his efforts to trap the heroes in the Underworld by playing them against one another. In flashbacks, the bond between the two young Jones brothers is tested and strengthened on a merchant ship heading into a dangerous storm.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160321abc01/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader (Credit only) *Sean Maguire (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle (Credit only) Guest Starring *Bernard Curry as Liam Jones *Greg Germann as Hades *Costas Mandylor as Captain Silver *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice Co-Starring *Chris Humphreys as Naval Captain Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the Jolly Roger. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Underworld events take place after "Devil's Due". *The Enchanted Forest events from take place after the first flashback scene of "Swan Song" and before "Good Form". Episode Connections *Cruella De Vil was killed by Emma in "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Henry Mills became the author in "Operation Mongoose Part 2" *The Apprentice died in "The Dark Swan". *Hook was tortured by Hades in "Labor of Love" and "Devil's Due". *Brennan sold Hook and Liam into servitude in "Swan Song". *Henry agreed to help Cruella in "Labor of Love". *Prince James kissed Mary Margaret in "Souls of the Departed". *Liam and Hook's adventures in the Navy are shown in "Good Form". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Hades from Greek Mythology, Cruella De Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, and the Apprentice from The Sorcerer's Apprentice story. *The Underworld from Greek Mythology is also featured. **Two of the rivers in Hades' Lair are Styx and Lethe, two of the five rivers of the Underworld. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The medieval torture devices seen in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department include the coffin (a metal cage roughly the shape of the human body, which the victim is forced into, rendering them completely immobile), the pillory, the rack and the Judas cradle. *Excerpts from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen in the Underworld storybook. *The text page about Hades says:File:515TurningPage.png File:515HadesPage.png File:515HadesPage2.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes by the well outside the Underbrooke Lakeside Mansion were filmed at Vancouver's West Point Grey Community Centre.https://www.flickr.com/photos/110865913@N05/sets/72157661935262530 International Titles Videos 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Promo 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Promo 2 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Sneak Peek 1 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- nl:The Brothers Jones